kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 223
Lull is the 223rd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Kyou En is surprised with the Natural Fortress build by Ou Sen. If he thinks about it, Ou Sen was the first one to arrive on this battlefield. However to think apart from that Wei Di earlier, he also found other locations with terrain advantages to exploit. Naturally, Wei didn't bring equipment for a siege. Trying to take that fort without proper gear will come at a great cost. Trying to slay Ou Sen has now become a quite difficult feat. Suddenly Ren Pa asks what Ou Sen is playing at. The sun is about to set. The Wei soldiers are given the order to prepare to make a camp. They are going to surround the fort. The Hi Shin Unit are still waiting. Other soldiers notice this and ask what they are doing. As one of the soldiers say that apparently their captain still hasn't returned. As for the centre army's battle. Under the concentrated Wei attack, the Qin defence lines collapsed into shambles, the field becoming a huge melee that was so chaotic that squads couldn't even return to their original positions. Even after the Wei forces retreated, there remained many Qin units that couldn't find their way back to friendly territory. Shin and all the others who had charged into Rin Ko's camp had also yet to return. Suddenly in the smoke they see movement as they then see their captain wounded behind So Sui. Mou Ten is watching from atop a hill. While the Hi Shin Unit members are happy to see their captain back alive Mou Ten is being notified that General Do Mon and Ei Bi are waiting. Kyou Kai is watching at Shin's wounds are she is shocked. Shin laughs as he tells that it seems like that one went pretty deep. Kyou Kai tells everyone to wait here as she will get some medicine. She tells that everyone needs to clear the room as they will make Shin's wound fester. Kyou Kai is treating Shin's wounds. Shin asks what that stuff is as she responds that it's a secret formula passed down in her village. it's made from a special blend of herbs. She tells that she was gathering the herbs the entire march, but that she has only managed to make this much. Shin tells if this is something so precious she should use it on herself. He tells that he heard from So Sui that she pushed herself pretty far. She responds that she isn't as careless as Shin. She then asks if Rin Ko turned out to be very strong. SHin tells that he isn't just strong. He isn't a monster like Hou Ken, but he is different from the average general. He is a man whose strength comes from overcoming his limits time and time again in countless near death situations on the battlefield. Although he can't explain it he tells that he also thinks that he feels that he has managed to break trough a level of his own limits. Kyou Kai says she sees know what happened. Even though he is so beat up, Shin's aura feels like it's grown bigger compared to before. Shin tells that this might sound weird coming from a guy who got his ass kicked. He tells that he will take responsibility for that screw up that cost them so many of their men. The next time they meet, Rin Ko definitely is going to fall by his hands. Kyou Kai tells that if this is the case then he should focus on sleeping and recovering. If his fever doesn't go down, he won't even be able to fight. Shin tells that thanks to the special medicine he will be back to normal tomorrow. Shin is then surprised that Kyou Kai will sleep next to him. Kyou kai tells that due to the potency of that medicine, occasionally there are symptoms of rejection. She tells that she will be staying with him to keep an aye on him. Shin tells that is what she is saying, but tells she just wants to be with him. Kyou Kai stands up and tells that she will leave after all. If the rejection occurs, then go ahead and die. Shin tells that he was just joking. Shin tells once this battle is over they're not going to have a chance to have these exchanges for a while. She tells that it can't be helped, but it still makes you feel kinda lonely. She tells that he should worry about tomorrow. This battle defiantly won't be ending easily. Ren Pa and Kyou En are watching on top of a hill to Ou Sen's construction. Ren Pa tells that even amongst Six Great Generals of Qin, Haku Ki was the only one to possess the rare for construction skill. Haku Ki's earthern forts caused him no small amount of trouble in the past and this one here doesn't lose to it either. If it's depth and uniqueness, then it's true that Ou Sen's tactics might be on the same level as Haku Ki. However what Ou Sen is doing now is a grave mistake. Despite his position as a vice general, a mere deputy to Mou Gou, his actions clearly indicate that he considers his own life to be of the highest import on the Qin amry's side. Kyou En tells that this is true. With the appearance of this fort, slaying Ou Sen has become difficult, but if they were to look at it another way, it could also be said that they now have sealed his movements to that fort. This is a great blow to the Qin army, whose main offence lies with the two deputy's armies. Not to mention, with him out of the way, the Qin army will have lost half of its resources to prevent the worst case scenario. It would appear that Ou Sen is lacking traits befitting a proper general and greatly too. Ren Pa tells that he is a twisted fellow. Ren Pa says that he now understands the reason why he has never come under the sun's rays since times of king Sho. A general who puts themselves first and foremost isn't worthy of trust. No matter how talented he may be at warfare, the people will never recognise him as an hero. He stands on a different path from the likes of them. He won't say that he doesn't acknowledge him, but he lost interest. He leaves this area to Kyou En. Ren Pa tells that it's time to go back to the basics. If all else fails in warfare then kill the enemy commander. He tells that it's time to sent that untalented old friend of his to the other world. He tells that they will bring the battle to and end tomorrow. Mou Gou and Mou Ten stand before each other. Mou Gou laugh and tells that it seems that Do Mon and EI Bi have already had a word with Mou ten. Mou Ten tells that they each threw in a punch too. Mou Ten asks why he is here as Mou Gou tells that this is just a talk between grandfather and grandson. Mou Gou calls his grandson inside the tent. Mou Ten asks what is wrong as he is acting different from usual. He tells that he doesn't like this sort of atmosphere. Mou Gou tells that this might be hard to believe, but when you get to his age, somehow you know when a battle to the death is drawing near. Mou Ten tells that this is why he doesn't like it as this isn't the Hakurou style. Mou Gou responds that normally this would be true, but just this once, he will run away no longer. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kyou En *Ou Sen *Ren Pa *Bi Hei *Suu Gen *En *Kyo Gai *Den Ei *Shou Sa *Ryuu Sen *Ryuu Yuu *Den Yuu *Kyou Kai *Kou *Shin *So Sui *Rin Ko mentioned *Mou Ten *Do Mon mentioned *Ei Bi mentioned *Hou Ken mentioned *Haku Ki mentioned *Sho mentioned *Mou Gou Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Wei soldiers can't pursue Ou Sen any further. *The day came to an end. *Wei soldiers make camp at Ou Sen's fort. *Wei soldiers surround Ou Sen's fort. *Qin centre defence lines collapsed into shambles *The Centre field becoming a huge melee that was so chaotic that squads couldn't even return to their original positions. *Even after the Wei forces retreated, there remained many Qin units that couldn't find their way back to friendly territory. *Kyou Kai is treating Shin's wounds. *Kyou Kai was gathering herbs the entire march. *Kyou Kai stays with Shin for the night to watch over him. *Ren Pa believes Ou Sen't tactics to be at the same level as Haku Ki's. *Ren Pa tells that Ou Sen lacks traits of a general. *Ren Pa leaves the area to Kyou En. *Mou Ten was punched by Do Mon and Ei Bi. *Mou Ten and Mou Gou have a grandfather and grandson talk. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga